


Tony Stark 没有心

by Dizzy G (di91di)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di91di/pseuds/Dizzy%20G
Summary: 或者他有？
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tony Stark 没有心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony Stark Doesn't Have a Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655909) by [ninepointeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepointeight/pseuds/ninepointeight). 



> 这是一篇译文
> 
> Ch1【解释】  
> Say Yes to the Dress —— 我的梦幻婚纱，美国一个帮新娘选婚纱的综艺
> 
> Ch3【解释】  
> Luke，I’m your father! —— 星球大战经典台词，男主Luke一直以为反1号杀了他爸，结果当两人短兵相接时，男主愤恨的大吼“你杀了我爸爸！”然后反1号淡定的说“不，我是你爸爸。”
> 
> Ch6【解释】  
> Bucky——巴基，冬兵的名字  
> Buck——名词有钱、元的意思，one buck = 一美元（一块钱）；动词有（马）跳起来踢后蹄的意思。

1.

Tony会察觉到Natasha在充满危险与力量的身体下某种优雅且敏捷的特性，几乎像是一支舞蹈，而不是某种精妙的杀人技；不论是和Clint、Steve或者是其他的谁，Natasha和他们格斗的时候，Tony总会察觉到这种极具美感的特性。

所以Tony买了纽约市里最好的芭蕾舞票，“艺术之城”纽约最好的芭蕾舞票，这简直赞透了。

聚光灯追随着那个穿着白色舞裙的女孩，她闭着眼，手臂优雅的举过头顶，背脊站得笔挺，即使Tony这种毫无艺术细胞的家伙都能感受到一举一动中流露的美感；但更吸引Tony注意的还是眼角余光里的Natasha，Natasha的眼泪一滴一滴的涌出眼眶，滑过她的脸庞，Tony感受到某种很相似的却又不真切的情绪，揪得他那颗不存在的心脏又酸又疼。

Tony必须得做点什么，他绝不能让这个再次发生。

一天，Natasha正悠闲的躺在休息室的沙发上看综艺——Say Yes to the Dress（我的梦幻婚纱），Tony突然满脸激动的闯进来，他看起来……有点具体，比如黑色的机油满身都是，一看就知道严重睡眠不足的黑眼圈和眼袋，还有不怎么好，或者说非常糟的头发。

“Natasha！Natasha！Natasha！”Tony站在屏幕前中气十足的连叫了3遍Natasha的名字，精神得完全不像某个至少3天没睡人。

“我第一遍就已经听到了。”Natasha波澜不惊地回答Tony，同时把身子微微朝左边侧了一点，以便她可以看到Courtney是不是真的要选那条恐怖的蓝色印花裙。

Tony很巧妙挪了一小步，完美阻挡了Natasha的视线，Natasha终于肯抬起头和Tony对视，那双焦糖色的眸子里充满了纯粹的喜悦。

“我给你准备了一个惊喜！当然，你必须先蒙上眼睛。”Tony喜滋滋的从兜里掏出一个眼罩，湿漉漉的眼睛祈求的看着Natasha。

Natasha眼神直直的盯着Tony，丝毫不为所动。

“求你了？”Tony微微撅嘴，眼神更加湿润，Natasha微微皱起眉头。  
“我保证很漂亮？”Tony睁大那双焦糖色湿漉漉的双眼。来了！Stark的必杀技，超级无敌可爱狗狗眼，就算是冷酷杀手女王Natasha也不过是一介凡人！

“呃，好吧。”Natasha咕哝道，她还能说什么呢？抓起眼罩戴在自己脸上，“你知道我不能拒绝那张（狗狗）脸。”

Tony默默微笑着看着Natasha戴上眼罩，然后贴心的牵着她往前走。

“Stark，你最好不要再把带到一个装满果冻的儿童泳池，而且Clint还在旁边全程录像！我发誓，我绝对会比上次……”

“放松！这绝对是个好的惊喜，我保证！”

Natasha知道自己下了几层楼（准确来说是4层），然后被带进了一个平面图上没有的通道（她在几年前就记住了整个大厦的平面图）。

她有点惊讶了。

Natasha听到Tony打开了一扇门然后轻轻对她说：“我们到了。”

她跟着Tony踏进门内，立刻被一种很熟悉的感觉包围，但很显然她从来没来过这。

“好了，你现在可以摘下眼罩了。”

Natasha有些犹豫的、慢慢的取下她的眼罩，她不太确定自己在期待什么。她发现自己站在一间四面都是镜子的房间，其中一面镜子还装了一条压腿杆，墙角一字排开的陈列柜，整齐摆放着一系列不同的舞鞋。

“所以，喜欢吗？”Tony咕哝道，然后满是期待的看着她。两人之间的沉默长到足以让Tony的兴奋变成犹豫和紧张。

“怎么了？”Tony说到，“你不喜欢吗？F***，抱歉，我又自作主张了吗？还是说鞋子的问题？我明明记得你的码字是5……”

打断Tony的是Natasha一个恶狠狠的拥抱。

2.

Tony注意到大家在一起吃饭的时候，Steve经常会走神，就像现在这样，一脸白日做梦的表情，虽然他仿佛、似乎、好像是在认真的听Clint和面包机大战三百回合的事，但Tony知道他的眼神并不在这里，而是——仿佛看到了过去。

所以，当然的，Tony就做了那么一点点小调查，保证只是一点点，比如他“恰巧”就挖到了Steve小时候，他妈妈总会给他做一种“妈妈牌”特制炖菜，当然这种“古法炖菜”几乎已经在21世纪绝种了。

所以，很显然，老人家Steve的胃并不中意21世纪的食物。

某天，Steve还是和往常一样在训练室没命的揍着一个沙袋（地上还有一堆已阵亡的尸体），突然Tony冲进训练室，看起来，嗯……乱七八糟，等等，那是一个围裙吗？

无视Steve震惊到石化的表情，Tony喊道：“Steve！别再虐待我的宝贝训练室了，跟我来厨房，快！”

尽管满脑子都是问号，Steve还是停下了训练，老老实实的跟在Tony后面上了楼梯。

当踏进厨房那一刻，Steve比看到Tony穿围裙那画面还要震惊——至少20个脏兮兮的锅和盘子横尸遍野的躺在水池里，面粉待在它们绝对不应该呆的地方：天花板上，地上仿佛野兽派画作一样洒满了番茄酱，整个厨房看起来比Tony自己还要糟1万倍。

“Oh，是的，别介意这些，”Tony手指胡乱的比划着厨房的“尸体”，笑得似乎有点害羞，“叫你来之前，我已经把这里毁掉大概10次了，烟雾警报至少响了30次，我的天！”

Tony挠了挠头发，眼里亮晶晶的说：“等等！我马上就给你看我为什么要带你来厨房！”

Tony灵活的穿过地上的锅碗瓢盆架子走到烤箱旁边，带上一直隔热手套，然后端出了一盘让Steve感觉异常熟悉的东西，五颜六色蔬菜切成片，均匀的躺在表面，因为烤过的关系，表面有一层诱人的焦黄。

“这是？”Steve有些哽咽，因为一瞬间熟悉的气味让他想起了太多布鲁克林的回忆，还有Bucky和妈妈。

“没错，它就是”，Tony听起来有点小骄傲，但又立刻有点退缩：“我希望我没有冒犯到你，毕竟我实在是一个糟糕的厨子，你有时候吃饭的时候看起来似乎有点悲伤，所以我去查了你资料，我只是想让你开心一点。”说完飞快的瞥了一眼Steve。

“完全不会，Tony，这……太完美了，谢谢你！”Steve呢喃道，然后开始手忙脚乱的想找个叉子或者勺子，Tony也帮忙开始找。

“谢谢。”Steve又喃喃的说了一声。

“哈！非常好吃！菜油总比机油好吃多了！”说着Steve又挖了一大勺塞进嘴里，他并不介意炖菜还非常烫，也不介意这道菜是不是完全和记忆中的一样，他知道他爱Tony做的这个味道。

他爱这个一半熟悉一半新奇的味道，因为他知道Tony花了这么心思在里面。

然后炸厨房就成了Steve和Tony的一项惯例，因为Steve总会告诉Tony一些他小时候的食物，然后他们一起尝试做这些菜。

白日做梦般的眼神消失了，但你可以在Steve眼里看见更美的光。

3.

Tony注意到有时候人们跟Clint说话的时候，他完全没反应，实际上，这点并不需要多么敏锐的观察力。

某天，仍是复仇者愉快早餐的一天，大家围坐在桌边，Thor刚好在Clint右边，用他那仿佛打雷的大嗓门吼道：“我的朋友，鹰之眼，你想要最后一款烤薄饼吗？”

Clint没有反应，Thor又问了一遍，他还是没有任何回应。

但是当坐在Clint左边的Natasha用正常音量问他时，他立刻就回答了：“Thor不能一个人把Bruce做的烤薄饼吃光，Bruce的薄饼简直太赞了！”

可惜为时已晚，Thor把Clint的沉默当成了默许，已经心满意足的把最后一块烤薄饼吞下肚了。

于是Tony知道怎么回事了——Clint的右耳聋了。

所以Tony开始为Clint制作助听器，这不仅仅是因为他们的友谊，而是Tony明白Clint到底有多需要这个，尤其是复仇者们成天都在面对各种怪物和外星生物。

Tony可不愿意在他们一起玩星球大战马拉松时，Clint只能用一只耳朵听：“Luke，我是你爸爸”，这可不公平。

对于Clint的助听器Tony格外用心，升级各种材料以应对极端情况，Tony太知道这个作死Boy能怎样每一次都成功的让自己陷入“各种作死的极端情况”了。

最终Tony完成了这件不仅仅是“优秀”的杰作，他决定要给Clint一个惊喜，比如趁Clint睡觉偷偷溜进他房间，然后把这个小玩意放在他的桌子上。

额……但想象总是美好的，而现实总是骨感的。

比如，Tony·天才·Stark也只是个和平年代长大的成年人，完全不懂偷溜进一个睡着的间谍或杀手房间会发什么这种冷知识。

所以，在Tony做贼似的悄咪咪的把门推开一条缝，使出毕生的洪荒之力，踮着五根脚趾头挪近Clint房间5公分时，Tony发现自己已经完完全全换了个脸贴墙的姿势，确切来说是被睡眼惺忪Clint压着胳膊按在墙上，脖子上还横着一把冷冰冰的匕首，出于本能的Tony咽了下口水，立刻开吼：

“我很抱歉！我是Tony，Tony Stark！天才，亿万富翁，balabala，你的好朋友！最厉害的复仇者！钢铁侠！不是入侵者！”

然而大吼却让还不太清醒的Clint出于本能的加重了力道，Tony差点疼得叫出来，幸好认出Tony后Clint立刻松开了手，确认不是入侵者后，Clint眯起那双狭长的鹰眼满是怀疑的打量眼前这个挂着黑眼圈的小卷毛。

“你在我房间干嘛？”

Tony弯下腰，捡起刚刚掉在地上助听器，拿给Clint看。

“我给你做了这个，我知道你有点小麻烦”，Tony边说边在自己耳朵旁边笔画，“而我恰好又不想听到你在某场战斗中’殉职’，所以……”Tony顿了顿，回想自己的白痴行为：“我本来想给你一个惊喜的，但看来那不是一个好主意。”

“你知道，对于一个天才，你可真是笨得不可思议。”Clint把玩着那个小东西。（谢谢！）

“哈哈，有趣！”Tony不耐烦的给他一个白眼。（不客气）

后来，Thor就再也没能成功抢到最后一块Bruce的烤薄饼。

4.

Tony也发现了Bruce的一点小问题。

准确的说，并不是Bruce，而是Hulk。在某次战役中，猎鹰（AKA Sam Wilson，AKA Steve最新的好基友）决定加入复仇者，那次Hulk也在，当Hulk砸光了所有的东西（这些破坏量大概又要让Coulson加上一顿的书面报告，虽然这对Hulk来说是常规操作，但这次的破坏程度也有些过火了），Tony敏锐的察觉到了什么不对劲。

当Sam起飞盘旋在他们头顶时，Hulk一直一直的盯着他，直到Sam降落在他们面前。

于是，Tony也合上自己的面罩，飞向天空，正如他所料，这个可爱的绿色大怪兽的目光也追随着Tony，看着他在天上飞来飞去。

接着，Hulk变回了Bruce，但我们的医生还盯了一会儿马克五号，完全没意识到自己是字面意义的一丝不挂的站在纽约中央公园，直到Bruce想起来自己应该找条裤子，Bruce的表情似乎有点难过（当然，不管是谁一丝不挂的在中央公园找裤子可能都会有点难过）。

战斗完毕，大家都返回了复仇者大厦（什么时候开始不再是Stark大厦了？Tony记不清了），开始他们每一次战斗结束后的例行公事：收整武器、洗澡、巴拉巴拉，然后好好睡上一觉。

第二天早上，Tony特意提前来到厨房，Bruce已经安静的坐在那里看着书吃早餐了。

“Bruce！”Tony欢快的声音听起来相当愉悦，但是Bruce完全没有理会性质勃勃的Tony，就和往常一样。因为Bruce非常清楚每当Tony用这种高八度的欢快声音叫自己的时候会发生什么——肯定要邀请自己去炸东西了，不，应该说：做实验。

额……虽说每次最后的最后，Bruce也还是答应了，而且每次实验的结果都还不赖（不如说酷毙了），但这还是两回事，谁能弥补自己实验过程中不止100万次的后悔，恨不得把Tony塞回娘胎里去的心情呢？

“Bruce！快来！我要给你看个东西！”好脾气的医生终于从书本里抬起了头，因为Tony以前从来没说过想给自己“看个东西”，Tony总是说他想“炸个东西”。

Bruce歪了歪脑袋，这是他最大限度的表示同意了，但Tony已经抓起他的手腕拉着他走了。

“快来！”Tony走的方向是阳台，并且开始穿上了他的战甲，很快小个子全身就妥帖的包裹在金红色盔甲之下。

“快过来，”无机制的机械音从战甲下传出，但不知道怎么Bruce就听出了真诚和催促的味道。

Bruce盯着Tony的马克战甲：“你在干什么？”应该没有战斗警报呀。

“是我们”，Tony强调道，掀开了自己的面罩，“我们要一起来次空中飞行。”配合Tony舒展的双臂，看起来好像就在等他无数不存在的观众热烈喝彩。

“什么？”Bruce有点懵，但总是忍不住被这样的Tony所感染。

“我们要一起飞一次！”Tony又重复了一次，“快点，我知道你也想！我甚至知道那个大块头也想。现在，立刻，马上，赶快，我们一起飞一次！”

Bruce一直都很渴望飞行，自从……应该说一直都是，因为另一个他只知道怎么砸东西，他也希望自己可以像其他超级英雄那样优雅又自在的在天上飞翔。

他多希望自己也可以那样自由。

“怎么一起飞？”Bruce最后还是问了，Tony忍不住笑得更大一些，好像就在等Bruce这个问题。

“抓紧我就好。”Tony合上面罩，钢铁侠那张严肃的脸再次取代了欢快的小卷毛，然后Bruce就按Tony说的，抓紧了马克战甲。

Bruce能感觉到风在耳旁滑过的声音，穿过自己的头发和面颊，这种在天上自由穿梭的感觉仿佛自己就是世界之王！Bruce忍不住兴奋的叫出声，换来马克战甲再一次加速。

如果你现在发现Hulk很喜欢在战斗中在高楼之间跳来跳去，还像鸟儿一样张开双臂，不用怀疑，那一定不是Tony的错。

5.

Tony确实没有发现Thor有什么不对劲或者需要帮忙的地方。

说真的，你指望一个24*7全年无休随时笑哈哈的乐天派神有什么烦恼呢？Thor总是用他打雷般的大嗓门骄傲的说着自己故乡Asgard，或者他挚爱的Jane，又或者他新的中庭朋友，哦！还有小果塔饼。

是的，果塔饼干！

Tony知道他能为Thor做点什么了。

对Thor来说，他永远等不急果塔饼干烤好了再吃，他总是把那个小烤炉的烤盘塞的放不下更多一块果塔才罢休，然后刚刚加热好一点就狼吞虎咽的扫荡一空，其实Thor吃的不是果塔，而是“果塌”，这些美味的小饼干还没因为热度和烘烤而鼓胀爆开，散发出甜美的香味，Thor这种吃法简直是暴殄天物。

“果塌”大概是Thor最大的烦恼了。

某天，Steve犯了一个严重的错误，好好先生队长友好的询问看起来糟糕透顶的Thor怎么回事，终于找到倾诉对象的Thor立刻打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝的用莎士比亚台词般的对白倾诉起来，甚至一度激动到差点哭出来：“我打赌这绝对是神发明的！等我有机会回Asgard的时候我一定要问问父亲，是不是他创造了这些神奇的小点心。”然后Thor事无巨细的描述了这个“烘烤到爆开的神奇的小方块是怎样带自己置身天堂的”，但是难过的是自己从来没烤出过这样的小方块。

时间一点一滴的流逝，从几分钟到几小时，经过长达4小时的“陪伴”后，Steve感觉自己比打了一场星际战斗还累，头晕脑胀的，整个大脑充满了“果塔饼干”，“天堂”还有“多么难过”……

Tony决定接过这个棘手的任务，他又开始没日没夜的泡在工作室，没有人对Tony的突然消失感到奇怪，毕竟大家已经对Tony闷头捣鼓那些“谁知道”的玩意习以为常了。

不出意外的，某天Tony又突然出现了，一如既往的脏兮兮油腻腻睡眠不足的样子。

他得意洋洋的拿着一个小的白色的盒子，盒子侧面有奇怪的装置。

Natasha扬了扬一边眉毛：“所以？……”，这是女杀手表示疑问的方式。

“所以什么？”

“所以你拿的是什么？”

“Oh！”Tony确确实实的愣了几秒，然后看向自己发明的小玩意，一脸骄傲：“这个！这个是我做的果塔专用烤炉！”

Natasha开始怀疑这个天才又有多少天没有睡觉，只有严重睡眠不足Tony才会出现这种反应迟钝的状态。

“嗯……但是所有的烤炉都可以烤果塔。”Clint·杠精上线，仿佛在说：嘿！Tony，你确定你的IQ真有245？

“这个可以不一样，”Tony解释道，完全忽略了故意想找茬的Clint，“这个，这边有一排可以放果塔的盒子，只要把果塔送进烤炉部分就会瞬间烤好，而且这里的机械臂会把烤好的果塔自动送到隔壁盒子里，你只要打开这里就可以吃了。只要你能保证这边一排装果塔的盒子里还有小果塔，你就永远永远不必再吃冷的，或者没烤熟的果塔了！”最后这里怎么越听越像某个可疑的电视购物频道？

“我的朋友Tony！我必须为了这个装置郑重的感谢你！你完完全全的满足了我内心对这些小甜方块的最深刻的需求！”

6.

关于Bucky，Tony观察到了许多东西，但其实都是一些无关紧要的东西，毕竟一个完全封闭自我感情的冬日士兵，甚至比Natasha还要恐怖。

每个人见到冬兵第一眼，总是会首先注意到那条阴冷低沉的机械臂，但当他们接看到冬兵眼神，又会忍不住马上转移视线。

当然，这个“每个人”肯定不包括Tony。

Tony其实也不是故意的，只是当电梯门打开，Bucky带着那条机械臂默默跟在Steve身后走进来时，Tony就忍不住吹了一声口哨，完全一副撩辣妹的花花公子做派——Tony真的不是故意要给人留下这种第一印象的！

“你难道不应该去看看那条手臂吗？”完全进入惊喜模式的Tony又开始自言自语。

Tony从进门开始，眼睛就像牛皮糖一样粘在了Barnes的手臂上，完全无视了某种直直射向自己脑门的阴冷的死亡视线，完全沉醉于眼前的“辣妹”。

“这可真辣！”Tony忍不住再次感叹，“Zola确实做出了一个好东西，真是美得不可思议。嘿，美国甜心，你介意我稍微借用一下你的童年甜心吗？我很乐意帮他检查一下手臂状况，这条手臂看起来似乎并不是为他量身定制的，不管是舒适度还是整体状况都有点小毛病。”

一听到“不舒服”和“小毛病”，Steve就恨不得立刻把Bucky打包给Tony的工作室送去，Barnes安静的盯了Tony几秒，尤其是他用发胶完美修饰过的发型，然后安安静静的跟着Tony往工作室走去。

Bucky面无表情的坐在工作台上，而Tony怀着巨大的热情和兴奋不停的在Bucky手臂上东摸摸西拆拆，做着一些鬼知道的测试，似乎已经完全忘记这条机械臂是装在一个大活人身上的事实，不过Bucky也不介意就是了。

Tony哼着奇怪的小调，手指在平板上飞快的记录着某些信息，并且全方位的给每一个零件和细节拍照。

于是，很自然的，接下来的一周整个团队都没见到Tony，但通过Jarvis他们知道Tony还活着。

嗯，知道这点就够了。

终于在某天Tony冲进了厨房，大家正排排坐的吃果果，Tony还是他那副“习惯就好”的天才疯子科学家的硬核装扮，配上油腻腻的头发，拿着奇奇怪怪的发明，em……可能也不是那么奇怪，而是一个金属手臂。

“Bucky！我能叫你Bucky吗？我感觉好像只有Steve这么叫你，这是为什么呢？因为你有许多美元吗（Buck）？或者你总是像马那样尥蹄子（Buck）？我是说后飞踢……等等，我又扯远了，我要说的是：看！我给你做了个新手臂！快！快试试，快试试！”

Tony噼里啪啦一口气不停的砸到Bucky脸上，但其他人一点反应都没有，大家都默契的习惯就好、习惯就好，于是留下一个懵逼的Bucky举着勺子愣在空中。

“什么？”Bucky终于艰难的从沙哑的嗓子里吐出两个字。

“Bucky！新手臂！穿上试试！”Tony亮晶晶的眼睛里满是兴奋，这次说的简明扼要。

“哦，好，那好的。”Bucky站起来，看着Tony卸下他坑坑洼洼的旧手臂，然后换上一个锃锃发亮的新手臂。

“你看这个键，我还加了激光，还有这里可以发射礼炮，彩色小纸片那种，还有些小玩意……你还可以从这里发射火焰！”Tony挨个给Bucky解释新手臂的各个小装置，虽然Bucky有点头疼，但确实觉得有点厉害，还有……感动。

如果有谁要吐槽Bucky不分时间地点场合和对象的“五彩缤纷小纸片礼炮攻击”，不管他们说什么，可能还是算在Tony头上比较好。

曾经有个人说Tony Stark没有心。

曾经那个人说错了！

**Author's Note:**

> 我的Lofter链接  
> https://dizzyg.lofter.com/


End file.
